You Wanna Know How I Got These Scars?
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Xigbar tells a story. T for safety. Read and Review! I used to be Eevee-san.


It was an average day in the World That Never Was. Demyx was in the Kitchen That Never Was, playing his sitar and singing **Total Eclipse of the Heart**at the top of his lungs. Both the male and female part. It was quite hilarious. Naturally, that attracted some attention from the other members.

"_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line..._"

"Demyx! SHUD UP!" Xigbar shouted, looking up from his cards. Luxord inconspicuously glanced over the edge of Xigbar's cards, grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he sat back in his chair.

"BUT XIGAR! THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!!!" wailed Demyx.

Xigbar face-palmed and returned to his poker game, that he was hopelessly losing.

Suddenly, Demyx had an idea.

"Hey Xigbar, how did you get those scars?"

Xigbar glanced up. "Well........I don't know if you are ready to hear it, lil' dude." Xigbar grinned. "But I'll tell ya anyways!" Demyx's eye twitched, but he grinned and sat down crossed-legged on the floor.

"You see, in my past life, meaning my Somebody's life, Braig had a wife. You see, she was a nasty old witch. And one night, she got angry." Xigbar was holding a flashlight under his chin. Luxord chuckled and turned the lights out.

"She got a butcher night....and well....yeah." Xigbar cackled manically.

Demyx's eyes widened. Without a word, he stood and left. Walking slowly at first, then running when he crossed the threshold.

"Poor lad..."Luxord chuckled.

"It shut him up though, didn't it?" Xigbar grinned, returning to his cards.

---

Meanwhile....

Demyx passed Roxas and Axel in the hallway.

"Hey, Demyx. Wanna join us in a round of DDR? I bet I can beat you in a round of **Speed of Beethoven**." Roxas asked, holding up the mat.

Demyx shook his head with a haunted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Axel asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A-ask Xigbar.....why he has his scars....." and he portalled to his bedroom, sitar in hand.

---

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and shrugged. "I've always been curious..." The pyro began.

So the two best friends strolled into the Kitchen That Never Was (and Never Will Be). "Hey Xiggy! Roxas and I were just wonderin', How did you get those scars?"

Xigbar glanced up, slightly peeved at the fact that he was interrupted once again. "Well...I'll make this fast. You see, Braig had a father. He was a drinker, and one night, he came home drunker than usual. So Braig was on his way up to his room, when his dad cut him off. He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, and well...uh....you get the idea..." he gestured to his scars.

Axel and Roxas's jaws dropped simutaneously. "Uh...ok...."

"Wanna hear another story?" Xigbar questioned, cackling.

"No thanks...We are going to go play Dance Dance Revolution now..." Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist and darted through a portal.

"Hehehe...." Xigbar grinned.

Luxord rolled his eyes. "These stories are getting ridiculous, II..."

--

Larxene stormed into the bathroom, digging through her drawers. "AXEL!!!"

--

Axel shivered. "Ever get that feeling that you only have minutes left of your non-existent life?"

Roxas gave The Flurry of Dancing Flames a weird look. "No." he deadpanned.

Larxene burst through the door. "AXEL!!! WHERE IS MY LIPGLOSS? YOU KNOW I NEED MY 'GLOSS!"

"Why in the name of cheese would I have your lipgloss, Larxy?"

"Who knows?!" The young woman's hands were alight with electricity.

"I saw Xigbar with it earlier. He was mumbling something about drawing over Xemnas's meeting plans with it..." Roxas cut in.

"Oh. XIGBAR!" Larxene stomped off.

"Ooh! Spark-plug! Ask him about his scars!" Axel yelled after the Savage Nymph.

--

"Dude! Are you cheatin' or somthin'? You are like kicking butt today!" Xigbar complained, throwing his cards down on the table.

Luxord laughed. "Lady Luck favors me today!"

"XIGBAR! GIVE ME BACK MY CHERRY LIPGLOSS!" the blonde portled into the KTNW. (I'm sure you know what that stands for...)

"Oh...I forgot about that. Sorry dudette. It was for a good cause!" he reasoned, tossing Larxene her gloss.

"I won't harm you...yet. If there is no meeting today, you keep your non-existence for another day." She shrugged. "Axel told me to ask you about your scars..."

Xigbar hid a laugh behind his losing hand of cards. "Oh...well it's nothing special. Just some battle scars. You see, Braig was in the military. He was in a huge war, all his comrades dying around him. A grenade went off in his barrack, and these were the aftermath." He shrugged.

"Those wimps, can't even take a lame war story..."Larxene muttered, leaving the room.

--

Xigbar laughed so hard he fell out of his chair as soon as the young blonde was out of ear-shot.

"II, why didn't you just tell them the truth?"

"These stories were more exciting!"

"...Braig was running with scissors in the lab and tripped over Ansem's cat, Lord Fluffy the Almighty." Luxord stated flatly.

"I know that, and you know that. But no one else knows that!"

"Royal Flush." Luxord replied, casually setting down his hand.

"Dammit!"

--

**Oh yes, tremble before my boredum! Isn't it amazing? Review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART! They belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
